


My Superhero

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers has to be many things to many different people. To Cat Grant she is her assistant-reliable, but unimportant. To the People she is Supergirl-brave, and ever present. Yet, she's not sure what she is to her most important person, Alex, any more. Perhaps, Alex can prove that she doesn't need to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superhero

Kara grunted—the air rushing out of her lungs—when she landed on her back in the middle of the training mat. 

“You're not even trying!” Alex exclaimed in annoyance, stepping forward to stand over Kara, her brown eyes burning with anger and confusion. “What's wrong with you? You know this stuff, you had the technique down last week.”

“Nothing.” Kara muttered darkly.

The Kryptonian woman kicked her legs out, curled her left foot around Alex's right ankle, and tugged forward to send Alex crashing to the mat.

“Fuck.” Alex wheezed. She strained to suck in a breath through the fire that raged in her chest. “Sure, nothing is wrong. I believe you.” 

“Shit.” Kara pushed her knuckles into her eyes—anger, sadness, and regret pulsing through her veins. “I didn't...”

“You didn't hurt me.” Alex muttered with a roll of her eyes as she shifted across the mat to straddle Kara's hips. “Come on Kara, it's me, you can talk to me.” 

“You don't.” Kara whispered. Her voice soft, and broken. Then, a whispered confession fell from her lips. “I feel like I'm losing you.”

Alex blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Her heart shuddered in her chest, and her mind screamed white noise between her ears. “You...” She opened her mouth, and closed it without saying another word. The dark haired woman reached forward to slide her hand up the length of Kara's forearms before pulling her fingers around the woman's slender wrists. “Look at me.” Alex ordered, swallowing passed the lump in her throat, willing Kara to drop her arms. “Kara, look at me.” 

The Kryptonian lowered her arms, following the pressure of Alex's touch, in order to meet dark brown with dazzling blue.

“You're not losing me.” Alex vowed as she lowered her head until her forehead pressed against Kara's brow. “You will never lose me. I swear. I'm yours Kara, and you're mine. We're… You can't ever lose me.” 

“We haven't… And I thought...” Kara shook her head—her eyes burned with tears that refused to fall—and her voice trembled. 

“No.” Alex growled and then she lent inwards to press her mouth against the soft pillow of Kara's lips. She kissed Kara with every ounce of need and desire that ran throughout her veins. “You're my Superhero. You're mine.”

Kara snapped her hands forward to bury her fingers in the short locks of hair at the nape of Alex's neck—clutching hard—pulling Alex forward into her mouth. Kara's tongue slid across her mouth, danced across her lips, and played with Alex's tongue in return. The Kryptonian's teeth nipped at Alex's lower lip, and her mouth sucked at the tender flesh. Alex slipped once hand down to rest on the curve of Kara's jaw to feel the play of the woman's muscles underneath her flesh as they kissed whilst the other slid downwards across Kara's exposed collarbones. Alex felt Kara's breathing hitch into their kiss and a smirk formed on her lips. 

“Your outfit isn't exactly designed for this.” Alex murmured, her voice playful, and her eyes dark with desire. 

“Just flip up my skirt.” Kara mumbled into the curve of Alex's throat as she bit and kissed the pale flesh.

“Where's the fun in that?” Alex asked, cocking her eyebrow before sliding down the length of Kara's torso until she knelt between the woman's spread thighs. “Don't worry Supergirl, I think you'll like this.” 

Alex's teasing words slid into Kara's ears and sent a throbbing pulse of desire ricochetting down her spine. Kara parted her thighs and lifted her hips when Alex pushed her fingers underneath the fabric of her skirt to tug down her tights and underwear. Kara felt the cool plastic of the mat on the back of her thighs and whined rocking forward into Alex's fingers. 

“Please,” Kara hissed, digging her fingers into the soft skin at the curve of Alex's skull. “I need you Alex.” 

“You've got me.” Alex promised. A smirk spread across her lips, her hands digging into Kara's thighs, before she flicked the woman's skirt up to expose her crotch to Alex's eager eyes. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you, just like I always do.” 

The dark haired woman lent forward to press her mouth to the juncture of Kara's thighs. She pushed her tongue inwards, licking across the damp folds of Kara's pussy, before flicking the tip of her tongue over the woman's straining clit. Kara's thighs twitched as she pushed her hips upwards into Alex's face. “Alex...” Kara whined, biting the inside of her cheek as she dragged her fingers through Alex's short hair, clutching at the chestnut strands, to anchor the woman's face between her thighs. “Fuck...”

Alex flicked her tongue over Kara's clit, up and down, then left to right before swirling slow small circles across the aching bundle of nerves. Alex timed the hard press of her tongue to the pulse throbbing through Kara's body. She pushed the woman higher with every subtle suck and rough rack of her teeth. She pushed the flat of her left hand against Kara's stomach to feel her abdominal muscles clench through her clothes while two fingers from her right hand sank inside Kara's wet pussy. 

“Is this what you want Kara?” Alex asked, her voice a rough husk and her eyes molten desire as she gazed up the length of Kara's body. Alex twisted her fingers, thrusting upward before dragging her crooked fingers back. 

“Yes.” Kara gasped. Her body began to curl inward. Muscles tensing—straining—aching—as she anchored her body to the ground. Kara tightened her fingers in Alex's hair, pushed her harder against her pussy, before snapping her hands to the side to clutch at the mat.

“Come for me Kara.” Alex purred, lapping at Kara's clit, pulsing her fingers inside the woman's tight channel. 

Tremors ran through Kara's body, muscles spasmed, and fingernails cut into the mat as release rushed through her body. Her orgasm burned like fire through her nerve endings. It lurched from her tongue as a wailed cry of Alex's name. Her body quaked against Alex's mouth, and clamped down on her fingers, pulsing and rocking to the throb of her heart. 

“My Superhero.” Alex murmured, brushing the tip of her nose against Kara's thigh before sliding up the length of the woman's body to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. “I love you.” 

“I...” A whined moan fell from Kara's lips when Alex shifted her fingers. “I love you too.”


End file.
